1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary steering devices for outboard motors and, more specifically, to a steering device for an outboard motor employing a mounting block attached to the directional control shaft of the trolling motor and connected via cables to a pivoting stick that is positioned on the gunwale of a boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain types of boats employed for fishing, especially fresh water fishing, are relatively long and provided with a relatively narrow beam to enable them to pass between obstructions. These boats are normally provided with a conventional outboard motor, which is attached to the transom, and normally steered by a projecting handle extending toward the bow. Such an arrangement prevents the operator of the boat from observing the condition of the water or obstructions immediately in front of the bow.
Further, it is preferable to fish from a seat centrally located within the boat, as such an arrangement facilitates fishing in all directions.
A number of devices for steering outboard motors from a position removed from the motor have been proposed, but in all cases they are quite complicated. The following patents illustrate previous steering devices: U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,768, issued to Warblow on Mar. 24, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,877, issued to Rohrer on Nov. 17, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,429, issued to Sandman on Nov. 7, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,723, issued to Akermanis on Dec. 24, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,612 issued to Patterson on Feb. 2, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,962, issued to Fowlkes et al. on Feb. 15, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,079, issued to Rhorer et al. on Dec. 19, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,879, issued to Kulischenko on Nov. 29, 1983; French Patent Number 1,318,074 and German Patents 304,012 and 395,077.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,166, issued to Dimalanta on Apr. 5, 1988, shows an emergency control attachment for a trolling motor wherein the control mechanism is attached directly to the directional control shaft of the trolling motor.
However, none of the prior art devices propose a stick operated, remote cable steering mechanism which employs a steering block attached to the directional control shaft of a trolling motor.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.